UNA VISITA A MI DESTINO
by nanami kiss
Summary: inuyasha al quererer abandonar a kagome dejandole una carta de despedida se dara cuenta que la mujer que el creia que era el amor de su vida lo abandona ,viendose enbuelto en un gran lio que podria afectar gravemente su vida decide regresar con kagome pero con una apariencia totalmente distinta ,no le quedara mas que tratar de conseguir su perdon . (sigue leyendo ñ ñ)
1. Chapter 1

UNA VISITA A MI DESTINO

Miraba por la ventana de mi cuarto la noche deslumbrante de la ciudad de tokio , alumbraban las luces en su explendor , despejando las tinieblas que habia en aquella ciudad , senti una brisa fria tocando mi rostro y se oia el murmullo de los animales a lo lejos , todo parecia tan tranquilo hasta que :

Flasbak-

Inuyasha :kagome

kagome:que?

Inuyasha : quieres estar con migo para siempre ya entendi que con tigo esta mi felicidad …..

kagome: hablas en serio ¡!

kagome :te amo inuyasha claro que acepto casarme con tigo

Inuyasha : aome eres la mujer de mi vida …. Yo –te –a-(interrumpen)

Fin del flashbak-

Inuyasha : kagome

kagome : claro que acepto ¡! Acepto ¡!

Inuyasha : kagome

Inuyasha : kagome ¡! Ya despierta ¡!

Inuyasha :ya ¡!vamonos (la coge del brazo)

kagome : que estas haciendo aquí ¡!

Kagome: eh…..¿que me oiste decir?

Kagome:ya no recuerdo pero por como estoy de feliz debio ser algo bueno…..u_o° ha ¡! Ya me acorde ojala no lo haya oido.!

Inuyasha ; nada solo te oi murmurando ….(la regresa a ver indiferente )

Kagome : hayy! Para que inuyasha me diga algo asi solo debe ser en sueños ñ_x°

Mientras tanto inuyasha se encontro con la bruja urazue :

Flashbak-

Inuyasha : largo de aquí no estoy de animo

Urazue : tu no me simpatizas te dare tu merecido tenn esto!

Kaede : kagome querida ven aquí necesito que me ayudes a preparar un brebaje

Kagome :contra que? Que ha ocurrido kaede noto algo extraño?

Kaede :una bruja muy poderosa y despechada del amor ¡ha convertido a todos los hombres de la aldea en animales .

Kagome : ha ¡ que dices

Kagome : porque haria alguien tal cosa?

Kaede : lo que sucede mi niña es que aquella hechicera se enamoro de un humano y al no verse correspondida convirtio a la novia de aquel infeliz en animal – aquel hombre desesperado fue donde la bruja urazue a pedirle que regresara a la normalidad a su querida novia , la bruja urazue lo hizo pero a costo de su propia vida , la hechicera que haora comete tales atrocidades se entero de aquel fatal hecho que hizo doler mas su corazon , al borde de la locura decide de alguna manera desquitarse con cualquier hombre que se le atraviese .

Kaede: no preocupes por inuyasha solo causa efecto en aquellos hombres que han roto el corazon de una mujer.

Kagome : eso es terrible

Kagome : debemos habisarle a inuyasha ¡!

Kagome :inuyasha (no esta ) donde te metiste ¡!

Kagome : eh ? inuyasha no esta ¿pero que es esto ? (una carta )

Kagome : sera correcto habrirla

Kagome : si se hubiera tratado de koga el si la habriria

Kagome : pero no es correcto

Kagome : o si (N/A hayyyyyy ya abrela )

Kagome : estabien la abrire ¡!

Kagome : que extraño dice dirigido para kagome ¡! (que miedo)


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome : que extraño dice dirigido para kagome ¡! (que miedo)

La carta decia :

Kagome mi querida kagome no puedo decirte esto en persona haci que lo escribire para que no sea tan dolorosa la despedida

El dia de hoy….. flashbak-

Vi pasar a kikio muy cerca de aquí tengo decidido en irme con ella tu puedes regresar a tu epoca si lo deseas pero ya no trates de buscarme que mi felicidad esta con kikio y tengo la obligacion de protegerla te extrañare no te olvides de mi que yo nunca te olvidare .

-fin del flashbak-

Kagome ( con la mirada baja y apretando la carta con todas sus fuerzas y una lagrima cayendo de su mejilla grito al viento:

Kagome : claro que no te olvidare ¡! Como un …..(la interrumpe koga le sugeta de la mano )

Koga :que paso querida porque esa cara seguro te iso algo inuyasha ¡! Ese perro infeliz me las va a pagar ¡!

Kagome (estaba todavia en shok) (grita ) ….

Kagome : como me pudiste hacer estoooo eres un perro te odio!

Koga : ñ_x ° hay creo que no esta de humor – kagome mejor vengo en otro momento (sale corriendo asustado )

Kagome : paso muy mala noche (mejor dicho no durmio)

Al siguiente dia :

Inuyasha se dirigia hacia la cascada que estaba alado de un templo para tomar algo de agua y poder refrescarse despues de el viaje que hizo buscando a kikio , miro a lo lejos era una mujer muy hermosa que estaba llorando al pie del rio , inuyasha se estaba acercando para ver lo que ocurria , inmediatamente percibio el olor de kikio , ella tambien percibio su precencia y trato de llegar al sito mas rapido que inuyasha , con una mirada fija en la joven y decidida dijo:

Kikio : te lo advierto a mi no me engañas con esa apariencia ….

Kikio: vete de aquí y nunca mas regreses si no lo haces tendre que matarte ¡!

La joven solo la miro y siguio llorando …..

Kikio: estabien tu lo pediste ¡!(apunto su arco contra el cuerpo de la joven)

Inuyasha miro lo que ocurria y se acerco …..

Inuyasha : kikio no ¡!

Kikio : dejame idiota ¡! Debuelveme el arco ¡!

Inuyasha : no dejala en paz

-Inuyasha fue hacia la joven a inspeccionar si no le habia hecho nada fue cuando esta al ver la cara de inuyasha cambio totalmente su personalidad que tenia en aquel momento de jovencita timida llorosa y se convirtio en una mujer seria y llena de rabia …

En ese momento inuyasha no tomo ninguna precausion y la joven (que mas bien era la hechicera que convertia a los hombres en animales ) convirtio a inuyasha en su alter go ( esto quiere decir que lo convierte en el animal que se identifica siendo mitad bestia )

Inuyasha se veia desbanecer …

Inuyasha : que ..q- me esta –pasando, siento ..como..mi… cuerpo se transforma ….

Hechicera : jajajaj! ( asi que inuyasha que se siente ya no volver ha hacer daño a una mujer )ajjaja

Inuyasha : ehhh que dices yo no le hecho daño a nadie

Hechicera : solo volveras a ser como antes hasta que consigas que la mujer que hisiste daño te perdone ¡!jajaj eso es inposible nadie podria perdonarte ¡!

Kikio : ya me cansaste puedes hacer lo que quieras con inuyasha pero deja de meterte en mis asuntos ¡!( disparo una flecha sagrada directo al corazon de la hechicera haciendola desaparecer)

Kikiio: ahhhh mi trabajo esta hecho me retiro (mientras recogia su arco miro la cara de inuyasha que haora seria un cachorrito de pelaje plateado y ojos dorados )

Kikio : ahhhhhh no me mires ¡! Que quieres ¡!

Kikio : mmmmm me da curiosidad saber lo que piensas ahora que estas asi (kikio sabe leer la mente )

Kikio: mmmm ya veo asi que viniste hasta aquí para eso jajajaj no seas iluso mi querido inuyasha yo jamas estare con tigo jajaj ja ¡! Total si vives o mueres a mi eso me da igual ¡! Jajajaj

No te acerques a mi o yo misma sere la que te mate ¡!.

Inuyasha : quedo en shok

Inuyasha se negaba a aceptar el desprecio que kikio le habia dado hasta que al final llego la noche

Perdido en el bosque daba vueltas sin razon , hasta que se topo con koga y su grupo .

Daisuke : asi que la señorita kagome estaba furiosa

Koga ; si no se que ese perro le hizo pero si lo veo me las va a pagar ¡!(lanzo mas leña a la fogata que estaba haciendo )

Koga : le hare pagar por el sufrimiento de mi kagome ¡!

Inuyasha pensaba : (asi que esa es la razon por la que me he vuelto en esto que aquella malvada bruja me ha convertido tengo que ir con kagome ¡!)

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha pensaba : (asi que esa es la razon por la que me he vuelto en esto que aquella malvada bruja me ha convertido tengo que ir con kagome ¡!)

Mientras que kagome seguia en la cabaña de la anciana kaede esperando que inuyasha regresara .

Kaede:hay mi niña odio verte asi

Kagome seguia llorando

Flashbak….

Kagome mira a un hermoso perrito de ojos dorados y el pelaje plateado acercandoce a la cabaña

Sin pensarlo el cachorro(que era inuyasha ) se lanza sobre kagome (muy contento le da un besito con su nariz fria haciendo que kagome se sienta de una manera despreocupada y feliz)

Kagome : jejeje kaede quitame lo porfavor me esta haciendo morrir de risa jajajaja

Kaede : fuera de aquí shuuu

Kagome : jejej y de quien es ese perro ñ_ñ

Kaede : no se jamas lo habia visto

Kaede: pero parece que te agrada porque no lo concervas un tiempo hasta buscarle una familia

Kagome : kaede lo habia olvidado tengo que regresar a mi epoca , por hoy no puedo quedarme aquí .

Kaede : pero kagome ….

Kagome :no te preocupes kaede mañana estare aquí …..

Kaede : ahhhhh bueno esta bien me alegra ver que te sientas mejor .

Kagome : ehhhh ( porque tenia que recordarmelo , ahora me siento peor )

Kagome : (me sigue doliendo el corazon , no se si me podre recuperar )

Kagome miro fijamente los ojos de aquel cachorrito peliplateado por un momento se quedo en trance ( es como que si supiera lo que estoy pensando , vaya que extaño )

Kagome : hayyyy pero que estoy pensando ¡ debo aberme vuelto loca ¡

-Kagome se sacudio la cabeza - hayyyy bueno kaede ya me voyyyyy-

Kaede :( hay niña solo espero que ya no pienses mas en inuyasha )

Kaede : ( mejor le dare de comer a ese cachorro tan extraño )

Kaede : x_o ° a donde se fue ¿?

Kagome: ahh bueno he llegado …. Pero donde esta el abuelo (no hay nadie )

Kagome : mejor subire a bañarme hasta que llegue yuca .

Cuando kagome estaba saliendo de la ducha , se da cuenta que el mismo cachorrito tan extraño estaba acostado sobre su cama ¿?...

Kagome : (tartamudeando dijo) que …que …ha…ces…tu aquí?–solo inuyasha y yo podiamos cruzar el pozo –.*_*ehh

(inuyasha : kagome tienes que darte cuenta quien soy!- no me importa donde estes ni a donde vayas yo te seguire no quiero seguir convertido en esto!)

Kagome : ñ_x° ( no se dio cuenta de nada ) asi que tambien puedes cruzar el pozo

Muy bien amiguito te llevare de nuevo a tu epoca ¡!

(inuyasha : x_o ¡ no kagome …..no ..no…entiendes yo…)

Kagome : muy bien ya vamonos … pronto llegaran unos amigos y no quiero que me pregunten de donde he sacado un perro tan extraño..

De regreso a la epoca feudal kagome dejo a inuyasha cach … al otro lado del pozo ….. y regreso a su epoca

Inu; ahhhhhhh que voy a hacer ¿?

En ese momento inuyasha percibio el olor de la bruja Urazue ( con la que habia luchado primero –y facilmente le gano)

Corrio a encontrarse con ella ( talvez ella seria su salvacion aunque la habia dejado mal herida )

Llego al otro lado del bosque y logro encontrala (ella estaba sangrando aun por la pelea )

Inuyasha desesperadamente buscaria su ayuda ya que sabia que por la carta que habia dejado a kagome nadie iria a buscarlo …

Lentamente se acerco , con los ojos llenos de esperanza , logro quedar frente a frente con la bruja urazue .

Urazue : que quieres animal ¡vete de aquí ¡!

Urazue : ahhhh lo unico que quiero en este momento es descansar…

Urazue : ese maldito de inuyasha me las va pagar .

-Inuyasha cach -se acerco lentamente al lugar donde se encontraba la bruja urazue , al principio estubo dudoso de hacerlo pues en ese momento no podria defenderse y si la bruja tomaba venganza contra el , su vida correria riesgo , por otro lado tenia mas miedo de quedarse con esa apariencia toda su vida .

Urazue : no te dije que te alejaras ¡!( miro fijamente a sus ojos )

Urazue : esos ojos son los mismos de …( no puede ser inuyasha ¿?)

Urazue : tu no no eres inuyasha ¡!largo de aquí!

Urazue :(pero y si …..) haber dejame verte ¡!(urazue le lee la mente )

Urazue : jajaj asi que eres tu …y .quieres que te ayude …..!despues del daño tan grave que me has hecho!

Urazue : jajaj ni aunque lo hisiera el efecto solo duraria en la noche …

(inuyasha : no me importa oiste …al menos ..asi .. yo…)

Urazue : ya lo se ¡! Podrias ver a kagome ¡! Hayyyyyyy que tierno pero eso no me interesa …. Lo que quiero a cambio de ese pequeño favor es que luego de que te conviertas vayas en busca de la agua sagrada ) Que se encuentra en las cuevas del destino , ahhhh con eso sere inmortal!.

urazue : (con esto te convertiras en humano esta misma noche ) haora ¡! Vete ¡!

Continuara ….


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Al despertar me encontraba completamente desnudo en medio del bosque era de noche , me sentía totalmente mareado como que si me hubieran golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte , no tuve noción del tiempo solo recodaba momentos atrás que vencí a la bruja urazue en la pelea y creía que todo lo que me había pasado hasta aquel instante era solo un sueño así que camine de regreso a la aldea de la anciana kaede ….(Inuyasha )

Inuyasha: kaede ya hiciste de comer *-vamos que tengo hambre *

Ahhh necesito dormir un rato-

Kaede: muchacho que haces aquí ¿?

Inuyasha: hoy tuve una pelea que me dejo muy exhausto, aun sigo un poco confundido además tuve una pesadilla espantosa –

Kaede: y dime muchacho como te fue con kikio?

Kaede: muchacho porque te pusiste tan pálido como si hubiera mencionado al mismísimo demonio –hasta derramaste la comida que prepare.

Inuyasha: no! kaede en este momento no quiero hablar de eso mejor dime donde esta kagome?

Kaede: ahh la pobre muchacha no ha dejado de llorar desde el momento que decidiste irte.

Me dio una sensación de pánico al escuchar cada palabra que me decía kaede hasta ese momento entendí que todo lo que había vivido era real, mi sufrimiento se intensificaba mas y mas al escuchar que mi kagome sufría, Salí con toda prisa de la cabaña de kaede hasta llegar al pozo para cruzar la barrera del tiempo y lograr encontrarme con kagome.

Ya en el templo de los figurashi, recorrí el sendero hasta llegar hasta su recamara , no note que se estaba bañando , asi que entre en su alcoba , al entrar escuche que alguien se estaba acercando y decidi esconderme bajo su cama.

-Ahora que inuyasha no esta podre continuar con mi vida- talvez ya no sea como antes pero sere feliz aquí con mi familia y seguire siendo una chica mas de preparatoria-¡ha quien engaño¡ lo extraño mucho * ojala que estubiera este momento con migo * …. Nose si en este momento estara con kikio ….¡oh! ya no aguanto mas pensar en esto .. (kagome)

Sus palabras se clavaron en mi pecho haciendome sentir mas culpable que al principio si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo y no darle aquella carta de despedida (inuyasha )

Cuando logro consiliar el sueño despues de horas de platicar consigo misma me sente al pie de su cama observando su dulce y calido rostro que reflejaba algo de tristeza y soledad , me di cuenta que sin ella no podria vivir , no me habia dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era hasta este momento.

Senti una atraccion muy fuerte que me acercaba mas y mas hasta llegar a su rostro , logre escuchar un susurro que venia de los labios de kagome , decia mi nombre con una profunda tristeza y melancolia , era tal el momento que no me resisti a besarla , tenia miedo que despertara asi que me aleje un momento , pero inmediatamente despues logre estar cerca de ella quedandome profundamente dormido a la mañana siguiente…..

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba envuelto en los brazos de kagome, mire muy despacio hacia su rostro y observe sus ojos color chocolate aquellos que en su interior reflejaban ternura y tranquilidad, me di cuenta que se encontraba feliz, pues aun ella no se había despertado y parecía que aquel sueño lo estaba disfrutando, muy despacio me fui alejando de su pecho hasta que ella no sintió mi presencia y se despertó. (Inuyasha)

Kagome:¡ Ahhh que maravilloso sueño tuve, creo que nunca había dormido tan bien!.

-¡Pero tu que haces aquí cachorrito! recuerdo que te había dejado en tu época, porque insistes tanto en seguirme asta aquí, ah ya veo pásate toda la noche con migo verdad; sabes ayer tuve un sueño maravilloso soñé que Inuyasha venia de noche me decía cosas hermosas , decía que jamás me iba a dejar y que yo era la única a quien el en verdad amaba , que siempre iba a estar con migo .*pero solo debió haber sido un sueño el jamás vendría a verme ,debe estar muy feliz viviendo con kikio , planeando su vida , casando demonios , a mi ya no me necesitan , ahora me doy cuenta que para el siempre fui el plato de segunda mesa *.

- sabes que cachorrito ya no voy a sufrir mas por el, mejor me alisto para ir a la escuela, ¡se me esta haciendo tarde ¡!...por cierto te quedas aquí hasta que regrese –por favor pórtate bien y no muerdas nada , ¡ya me voy!-

*mama hazme un favor que el cachorrito que tengo en mi cuarto no vaya a salir de la casa *

Mama de kag: claro hija no te preocupes ¡pero que le doy de comer! mmmmmm ¿Me pregunto si le gustar el rameen?

-En mi escuela todo parecía igual que siempre hasta que: -Miren todos un lobo con ojos color fuego esta subiendo el techo -* ¿camina de una forma muy extraña verdad?*…/me pregunto si es un lobo ninja / ahhh y viene directo al salón de clases….. ¡Corran ¡! X_o°

*Oh ¡no! Ahora que voy hacer ¿pero que haces aquí no te dije que te quedaras en casa , vaya veo que traes una carta muy extraña , ah esta muy mal escrita de quien será ¿?.*(kagome)

Carta: kagome espérame en el pozo esta noche, por favor necesito que vengas, es algo muy importante, ¡no faltes ¡!.

-Pero quien será ¿?- no se si es prudente ir, heyyyyy porque me estas jalando no entiendo nada de lo que dices, esta bien si es muy importante para ti iré , pero ahora como hago para que regreses a casa …(kagome)

-cuidado! Alli viene ese lobo de nuevo ….se esta alejando a toda prisa – .

Kagome: amigos no se asusten el ya se va ñ_ñ!

Al venir de regreso a mi casa senti una presencia muy extraña como que si alguien me estubiera vijilando , pero no hize caso y distraje mi mente pensando en lo que me habia sucedido el dia hoy:

este dia me han pasado cosas muy extrañas , ademas de que tube que quedarme casi toda la tarde en el colegio haciendo labores de limpieza sustituyendo a mi amiga yuca , ¿por cierto me pregunto si se le habra pasado el resfriado ? ;le debo tantas veces que ella me ha cubierto en mis turnos .(kag)

-No tengo de que quejarme -oh- lo habia olvidado tengo que encontrarme con la persona que me envio la carta el dia de hoy , ya casi obscurece por completo , ¡debo darme prisa ¡!.(kag)

Continuara ….


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Sin saber lo que le esperaba kagome se dirigía hacia el lugar del encuentro, el templo se encontraba completamente obscurecido y demasiado tranquilo pues toda su familia había salido en una urgencia familiar , dejando a la chica de los ojos chocolates sola , comenzó cruzando el jardín que a unos pasos mas de este se encontraba el pozo , espero casi media hora hasta que alguien apareciera , su paciencia se acababa mas y mas , cuando estaba a punto de irse , sintió que alguien la cogía por la espalda y escucho un murmullo cerca de su oído que decía :

-tranquila soy yo – esto hizo paralizar al cuerpo de la muchacha, al principio se asusto pero aquella voz le parecía demasiado familiar y al darse vuelta, prendió la luz de una lámpara que se encontraba cerca de ella.

-I-un-ya-sha, dijo la joven tartamudeando -¿Qué haces aquí?

-kagome necesito habar contigo –

¿Qué quieres?-respondió algo enojada- no lo dejo que hablara y siguió diciendo:

-¿Qué, hora vienes a despedirte personalmente?- sabes que Inuyasha ya no me importa si estas con kikio o con quien sea, no importa…..si vienes a ver como estoy -despreocúpate no eres el centro de mi mundo, puedes irte no intentare detenerte.

-kagome yo –dijo angustiado-jamás debí dejarte, ahora entiendo que lo de kikio fue un grave error –cambio su tono de voz por uno que dejaba ver profunda tristeza y arrepentimiento.

-por favor debes ayudarme, eres la única en el mundo que puede hacerlo –dijo a manera de suplica.

Kagome lo miraba desconcertada pues no sabia lo que ocurría, jamás lo había visto tan angustiado y mucho menos suplicarle a nadie de esa forma -¿Qué es lo que te sucede ? , porque vienes a decirme todo eso te desconozco-miro los ojos llenos de desesperación de Inuyasha que trataban de decirle algo mas cuando a ella le dio miedo de lo que podría decir , así que le contesto otra vez -por favor ya no sigas ya ¡vete! – no soporto verte así –pensó-

-No! Hasta que me des una respuesta –dijo decidido y de una manera dominante típicamente suya.

-pero que es lo que quieres que te diga que todo lo he olvidado de un momento a otro –dijo furiosa y mirándolo de una forma desafiante –le dio la espalda a la cara de Inuyasha, y cambio su tono de voz por uno más suave, lleno de tristeza y dijo:

-Aun no sabes todo lo que he sufrido, las noches tan amargas que he pasado preguntándome ¿Por qué decidiste irte?, lo poco que he podido dormir pensando si te encontraras bien ¿Qué si eres feliz lejos de mi? ….aun no sabes el daño tan profundo que me hiciste, y ahora vienes a buscarme.

*Cuando kagome se dio la vuelta para mirarlo otra vez de frente, Inuyasha noto que estaba llorando y sentía que su corazón estaba totalmente destrozado, esto le partía el alma ¿pero que podía hacer? Más solo bajo la cabeza y con un tono suave y decidido le dijo:

-te esperare mañana en la noche , justo debajo del árbol sagrado donde fue que te conocí para saber tu respuesta definitiva –exclamo mientras se acercaba lentamente al pozo – no faltes – pensó dando un salto para atravesar la barrera el tiempo que los separaba .

-kagome se acerco al pozo al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha desaparecía en medio de las sombras de la noche que envolvía al pozo , y antes de desaparecer por completo en la obscuridad miro el rostro de kagome quien aun estaba aturdida , y lo único que hizo fue darle una sonrisa hasta que se desvaneció.

Aquella noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir se la pasaban pensando en aquel encuentro que era tan definitivo para el destino de Inuyasha pero que kagome ignoraba su validez pues no se daba cuenta de la situación que mitad bestia atravesaba y tenia miedo de ser lastimada de nuevo, aunque de alguna forma pensó que se trataba de algo verdaderamente importante ya que Inuyasha nunca se rebajaría a suplicar de esa forma.

El siguiente día kagome se la pasaba pensando en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y su mente no podía poner atención a nada de lo que hacia.

En su clase de matemáticas el profesor las saco del salón puesto que estaba demasiado distraída, a lo que a ella en ese momento le daba igual.

Al final de las clases sus amigos muy preocupados se acercaron a kagome, preguntándole sobre su estado, la muchacha no supo darles razón alguna y los miraba con profunda tristeza:

-será mejor dejarla sola –dijo eri – todos acentuaron la cabeza y se fueron a sus casas.

Kagome estaba con la mente totalmente distraída recorriendo la ciudad sola hasta que se dio cuenta que ya era las 8:00 de la noche, pues no tuvo noción del tiempo y cuando regreso a su casa su familia estaba angustiada en espera de que llegara de una vez la muchacha la misma que se disculpo por la tardanza y subió como si nada hubiera pasado a su recamara.

-abuelo crees que kagome se esta volviendo rebelde, llega a estas horas y ya ni sale con sus amigos, lo peor de todo es que siempre llega distraída o muy triste, abuelo ya no se que hacer.- exclamo preocupada la mama de kagome.

Mientras que en la época feudal Inuyasha se encontraba muy pensativo sobre la rama de un árbol, enseguida detecto un aroma que olía a cadáveres podrido, observo a lo lejos unas serpientes cazadoras de almas que se acercaban en su dirección, el estaba metido en sus recuerdos pensando de nuevo en lo que pasaría esta noche que se encontraría con kagome, así que no hizo caso a lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que:

-hola Inuyasha ¿quieres bajar?

-¿quien es? –ha eres tu kikio-dijo en un tono indiferente y distraído.

-si soy yo -Inuyasha quiero decirte algo baja ¿quieres?

-ahhhh, esta bien –dijo mientras bajaba del árbol -¿Qué?

Kikio se le acerco lentamente, tomo su rostro mirando fijamente sus ojos, se fijo en su boca ya muy cerca hizo que ambos labios se unieran en un momento de pasión, Inuyasha se quedo tan impactado que se quedo inmóvil y casi sin respirar -¿kikio me esta besando?-

Mientras que kagome le daba cada vez mas vueltas al asunto asta que al final decidió ir

Continuara….

Nota de autor: **Hola soy nanamí gracias por leer y principalmente a mi sensey por sus consejos, también el próximo capi se lo voy a dedicar a Rosekagome22 y JenniSfru les agradezco mucho por su apoyo y sus buenos ánimos no se preocupen la historia si tiene final feliz.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Kikio se le acerco lentamente, tomo su rostro mirando fijamente sus ojos, se fijo en su boca ya muy cerca hizo que ambos labios se unieran en un momento de pasión, Inuyasha se quedo tan impactado que se quedo inmóvil y casi sin respirar -¿kikio me esta besando?, la misma que se comenzaba a quitar lentamente el kimono - inmediata mente reacciono apartándola bruscamente hacia atrás -¿Quién eres tu? Pregunto nervioso – la kikio que yo conozco jamás se comportaría de esa forma. la joven solo se aparto de el recogiendo su largo y extenso cabello ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha ya no me amas?- le pregunto con un llanto y una tristeza sobre actuada y resbaló lentamente hacia el piso dando un suspiro de dolor y posando las manos y su mirada hacia el suelo.

-¿A que viene esa tristeza kikio? Le pregunto con indiferencia y mirándola fijamente – tu misma me dijiste que si me acercaba una vez mas a ti me matarías y lo que es aun peor no me ayudaste cuando te necesitaba , ahora me doy cuenta tu nunca te importe y por mi culpa en este momento la mujer que siempre me a amado incondicional mente esta sufriendo – se dirigió hacia la joven de pelo tan largo sedoso y mirándola con lastima le dijo – no lo hare no volveré a hacer daño a la mujer que amo- ¿Qué dijiste? Cuestiono kikio de una manera totalmente impactada.

-el joven miro la reacción de la muchacha y puso la mano sobre su hombro descubierto , regalándole una mirada llena de dulzura que no mostraba ningún resentimiento hacia ella ; -no quiero que tu sufras se feliz kikio tu fuiste mi primer amor y te llevare como un lindo recuerdo en mi corazón- de pronto noto que la sacerdotisa comenzaba a levantarse sacudiéndose el polvo -jajaja hay Inuyasha que ingenuo eres –se dirigió en tono de burla y continuo diciendo – en verdad me sorprendes creí que con esta apariencia te morirías para estar conmigo – miro la reacción del joven peli plateado quien claramente daba muestra de que no entendía que sucedía hasta ese momento,-al principio creí que me descubriste cuando me preguntaste quien era , pero me di cuenta que eres demasiado tonto para darte cuenta pues me presentare:

"kikio" dio una vuelta que cada vez se hacia mas y mas rápida hasta llegar a parecerse a un remolino, entonces el joven observo que de aquel alboroto salía la malvada bruja Urazue con una risa estruendosa e insoportable.

-hola Inuyasha – dijo la malvada mujer con una mirada picaresca.

Que –que –es-ta- pasando: dijo tartamudeando, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? Pregunto aturdido por la situación.

-esta bien te diré –contesto con una risa macabra- solo me disfrace así porque quería perder el rastro de unos idiotas que me venían siguiendo , entonces te mire aquí sentado en ese árbol …..jajá te juro que lo único que quería era amenazarte a que cumplieras con nuestro pacto , pero tu me seguiste la corriente y pensaste que era esa antipática sacerdotisa ,!ah! debo admitirlo aproveché el momento besándote –hace mucho tiempo que no he besado a ningún hombre –pensó la bruja mientras se miraba sus largas y repugnantes uñas .

Tu –tu -¿Qué?-hablo sorprendido y al mismo tiempo horrorizado por la situación, tanto que sintió que una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo además de que sus ojos no dejaban de dar vueltas , ya no soporto mas y vomito detrás de un árbol. Pasaron quince minutos hasta que a la bruja Urazue comenzó a enojarse puesto que Inuyasha no salía de su trance entonces la bruja se dirigió a el y con un tono muy fuerte dijo-¡ya vasta de tonterías! –si no cuplés tu pacto yo misma te matare o lo que es peor te quedaras con esa maldición hasta que mueras –

La bruja planeaba alejarse del lugar pero entonces recordó algo –ah se me olvidaba también quiero que mantengas a esa mujer lejos de mi- cuando escucho estas palabras Inuyasha salió del trance en el que se encontraba anteriormente y pregunto:¿Qué mujer? –a lo que la hechicera se despidió diciendo mientras se alejaba desapareciendo en medio del bosque –la misma mujer que se ha estado escondida detrás de esos arbustos mirándome desde el momento en que llegue – su aura es demasiado pura , si se acerca a mi podría matarme –pensó mientras se alejaba de ese lugar.

Flashback-

Muy cerca del lugar se escucho que alguien se alejaba rápidamente del lugar corriendo desesperadamente y pisando las ramas al azar en medio del bosque, entonces Inuyasha fue tras el ruido, se paro en frente y agarro a la joven muy fuerte haciendo que esta dejara de luchar para zafarse de sus manos, no se dio cuenta que era luna llena y su apariencia comenzó a cambiar hasta transformarse en humano.

Como ya todos saben la luna llena es la noche mas iluminada de todas así que el muchacho no tendría problemas de ver el rostro de aquella joven que que si no fuera porque llevaba la cara casi oculta por el pleco de su peinado la podría ver sin demora, pero además noto que se encontraba de alguna manera aterrada y su cuerpo paralizado mirando hacia el piso.

Entonces el mismo le levanto el rostro con sus suaves y cálidas manos y pudo ver que se trataba de kagome, -sintió como una brisa fría recorría por todo su cuerpo quedando totalmente paralizado-, otra vez kagome trato zafarse de sus manos pero por esta ocasión no hizo nada para impedírselo y dejo que la muchacha escapara de sus manos dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el pozo.

Fin del flashback-

Inuyasha se había quedado tan impactado ante tantas sorpresas que no tuvo más ánimos de nada y solo se quedo observando las estrellas que parecían estar tan cerca de pronto escucho a alguien quejarse a lo lejos: ¡ es por tu culpa ¡!- ¡si no me hubieras distraído ya la hubiéramos atrapado! –esto molesto un poco mas a Inuyasha quien solo pensaba -¡ya cállense que no se puede tener ni un momento de paz!- .

-si miroku sango tiene razón eres un idiota y todo es por tu culpa – escucho decir a shipo -perdón sanguito contesto el monje mientras tocaba cariñosamente a sango. –ella lo golpea-, entonces shipo llama emocionado a sus amigos –miren ese que esta allí no es Inuyasha ¡!- si así es – contesto sango- mientras que todos comienzan a correr en la dirección que se encontraba Inuyasha, por otra parte el los mira indiferente, pero reacciona furioso después de que el monje lo golpea diciendo:

-Eres un idiota queriendo abandonarnos y lo que es peor dejándome todo el trabajo a mi solo, todo por estar en tus amoríos ya la anciana kaede nos conto lo que paso con kagome – exclamo el monje.

Entonces sango lo interrumpe – ¡como que a usted solo, si acabamos de perder el rastro de esa hechicera por su culpa!-dice furiosa y shipo la apoya acentuando la cabeza -tenemos que comenzar a seguirla de nuevo-comento sango preocupada.

-yo se lo que quiere y no se detendrá hasta conseguirlo, se dirige hacia las cuevas del destino- comento Inuyasha.

Sango lo interrumpe y comienza a interrogarlo:¿Cómo es que la conoces?, ¿Qué paso con kagome?, ¿Por qué querías irte?- a lo que el peli plateado responde furioso: ¡! No es de su incumbencia, déjenme en paz! .

Miroku estaba prendiendo una fogata y avisa en un tono serio: partiremos mañana mismo –le pregunta a Inuyasha - ¿vendrás con nosotros?-este le contesta- si pero antes tengo que hacer algo.

–se aleja rápidamente, estaba muy preocupado por kagome ella se había comportado muy extraño solo tenia una actitud temerosa y pensativa jamás la había visto de esa manera entonces piensa: mejor iré a despedirme de ella o por lo menos verla por última vez antes de partir.

Entonces cuando ya llego al templo de los figurashi y estaba al otro lado de la ventana de kagome observa cuidadosamente lo que pasaba dentro ,las luces estaban encendidas y se la veía pensativa al pie de su cama , sin tener ningún gesto de aflicción o tristeza esto puso cada vez mas nervioso al muchacho , no sabia lo que estaba pasando por la mente de kagome y sentía profundamente no haber podido hablar con ella, -la piel de Inuyasha se tensa y su rostro refleja tristeza y amargura por primera vez estaba llorando y sufría silenciosamente por el dolor que sentía su amada aunque ella no podía expresarlo , lo único que el pensaba en ese momento es detener su sufrimiento -toco la ventana de una manera nostálgica como tratando de alcanzarla pero no podía, el solo se despediría viéndola, pensaba que este seria el viaje final que tendría que hacer para detener el sufrimiento que ambos sentían.

La noche parecía detenerse en un solo momento para Inuyasha ya que el no quería dejarla sola y espero asta que esta por fin logro dormirse entrando silenciosamente hasta su cuarto, sus ojos dorados que estaban llorando por su tierno amor se posaban en el rostro de la chica quien en un suspiro llamo su nombre pero esta vez no era con tristeza si no como que lo quisiera tener cerca, el chico de los ojos dorados la escucho pero solo estuvo sentado frente de ella viéndola dormir, se acerco lentamente al rostro de la chica para despedirse dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla pero no conto que esta viraría la cara para acomodarse mejor ante el sueño haciendo rosar ambos labios , parecía una típica escena de romeo y Julieta , después de esto Inuyasha se alejo diciendo un "te amo".

Mientras que Inuyasha se apartaba del cuarto de kagome ella tenía un sueño de lo más extraño, al siguiente día se oyó el ruido de su despertador.

Kagome se levanto de su cama asustada con la cara llena de sudor, tenia un mal presentimiento de lo que podría pasarle a su amado.

Continuara…..


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Kagome estaba muy angustiada en sus ojos solo se veía salir las lagrimas llenas de preocupación por no saber lo que le ocurriría a su amado.

La noche anterior tuvo un sueño muy extraño mas bien era como una premonición.

Aquella noche en la que el peli plateado fue a despedirse mejor dicho en el momento exacto en que este la beso , ella tubo una visión del futuro , la que debía evitar a todo costo ya que estaba a punto de hacerse realidad si en caso la dulce chica no llegaba a tiempo.

FLASHBAK

Era de noche estaba sola, el viento soplaba con gran fuerza a mi alrededor

M e quede desprevenida pensando en que es lo que estaba haciendo yo sola de noche , alado de una cueva obscura y con el peligro de que los animales salvajes me atacaran sin aviar, estaba a punto de irme hasta que una voz de ultratumba me llamaba gritando mas y mas mi nombre , estaba tan asustada que sentí que el aire me faltaba y comencé a sofocarme mas y mas hasta que alguien de pronto puso su fría y huesuda mano en mi hombro , sentí que una corriente eléctrica me atravesaba , me moría de miedo pero esta vez me arme de valor para atacarlo y salir corriendo lo mas rápido que pudiera entonces…..

¡! Quieto allí ¡!- grite con todas mis fuerzas ,dándole un fuerte golpe que lo hizo caer con la cara de espaldas atrás mío …-ahora voy a ver quien rayos eres-cuando me estaba proponiendo a verle la cara a aquel misterioso hombre , sorpresivamente me tomo de la mano y adopto una sonrisa burlona que me observaba , como que si me estuviera examinando cada facción de mi cuerpo , pero principalmente se sentó en mi rostro que no dejaba de verlo con desconcierto pues no sabia que clase de persona era cuando iba a hablarle de nuevo me interrumpió diciendo :

-jajá niña no cabe duda eres la sacerdotisa que estoy buscando, tu eres la única que puede ayudarme.

-Q-Q ue estas diciendo? en que podría ayudarte yo ni siquiera te conozco.

-tu eres la única que puede librarme de la maldición que me ha acompañado por largo tiempo..-al decir estas palabras mostro un profundo alivio como que si yo fuera la solución a sus problemas.

-¿A que quieres que te ayude?-pregunte dudosa, aquel anciano de ojos pálidos, delgado como un alfiler, casi de mi misma estatura, por alguna razón no me inspiraba confianza pero decidí poner atención a lo que decía…

-tienes que ir a las cuevas del destino:

- encontraras siete puertas cada cuarto de estas puertas contendrá en su interior dos fuentes exactamente iguales , depende de ti saber cual de todas estas puertas es la verdadera , la que posee en su interior el agua de la eterna juventud ,pero corriendo el riesgo esta la fuente que quita la vida al instante no importa si es ángel , demonio , o incluso inmortal , morirá al instante , debo advertirte que fuera de la verdadera puerta las demás son falsas, debo decirte una ultima cosa:

Al entrar a esta cueva, tus peores temores se hacen realidad a la vista de tus ojos , solo tu podrás saber la respuesta nadie te ayudara estarás sola , deberás superar la prueba ,e ir por lo que verdadera mente amas …-sin decir mas el anciano misterioso desapareció en medio de la niebla.

No-no entiendo nada –acaso alguien esta en peligro se pregunto a si mismo temerosa de que puedan hacer daño a alguien de sus amigos….

En ese mismo instante el sueño cambio bruscamente y apareció frente a la verdadera fuente alado de ella estaba kikio con una mirada de triunfo y gloria total tenia dibujada en su rostro una risita sádica llena de perversidad-¿pero que esta pasándote tu no eres así?-pregunto una voz casi apagada que venia desde el piso, casi con su ultimo aliento de vida dio un leve suspiro antes de morir rodeado de un chorro de agua que se esparcía por el piso.

-ha! Que débil resultaste , y todo por querer salvarme , no te mereces mas que estar moribundo en el suelo, con esto ya no necesitare mas a esas tontas serpientes , pero en realidad te agradezco que hayas preferido morir por intentar salvarme, me ayudo a saber cual de estas fuentes era la verdadera agua – y termino diciendo con sarcasmo- muchas gracias Inuyasha …..

Cuando nombro su nombre me quede impactada , reaccione bruscamente en realidad sentí todo el dolor que pesaba en mi mente todo este tiempo que se transformaba mas y mas en odio ,hasta el punto que quería vengarme de ella y hacerla pagar por tal acto que había hecho me acercaba a ella pero solo parecía como que si estuviera luchando con el viento , no le podía hacer nada mientras ella seguía riendo lo que hartaba mas mi paciencia pero en un instante me detuve al ver el cálido rostro de Inuyasha sobre el suelo con las manos alrededor del cuello aquel veneno era tan espantoso que comenzaba desaparecer cada vez mas a la vista de mis ojos aquellos que no dejaban de llorar , ya que en aquel momento no podía hacer nada.

Flashback.

Escuche el sonido del despertador retumbar cada vez mas fuerte sobre mis oídos , me desperté llorando y sentí como un espantoso sudor lleno de miedo recorría todo mi cuerpo sin cesar , de inmediato reaccione al recordar aquel espantoso sueño , no me detuve a pensar si fue solo un sueño , recogí mi equipaje y fui lo antes posible a inspeccionar si todos estaban bien , en mi mente no salía aquella imagen sádica quedo grabada en mi mente haciendo que la viera en mis ojos una y otra vez , haciendo que el tiempo de espera que tenia para llegar a verlos fuera mas y mas doloroso….

NOTA DE AUTOR: hola perdón por no poner antes este capitulo antes, en este momento mis estudios no me permiten escribir mas por ahora ,pero les prometo que subiré el capitulo final pronto solo tengan algo de paciencia y luego de acabarlo voy a seguir leyendo sus historias muchas gracias chicas por su apoyo les prometo que lo próximo que escriba voy a hacerlo mejor.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo9

En este momento se encontraba totalmente sola en medio del bosque y desorientada en busca de sus amigos , cuando de pronto salto un muchacho como de 14 años un año menor de kagome de ojos marrones , tez blanca , ademas de que tenia las manos y las rodillas raspadas y llenas de llagas , su ropa se encontraba destrozada;estaba en frente de ella pero enseguida le agarro la mano desprevenidamente se la llevo a su escondite debajo de una cueva .

-ya vienen , sera mejor que te calles si no quieres que nos encuentren- le dijo aquel muchachito con un tono de preocupación y miedo ; -kagome pensaba -no se porque pero creo que este muchacho trata de protegerme …..

-quien eres?- cuestiono la azabache – shhh….. en este momento no te puedo dar explicasiones mejor callate estan apunto de llegar, -¡Quienes estan apunto de lleg…! En ese momento el chico le tapo la boca con sus manos que se encontraban envueltas en sangre y tierra , a lo lejos se escucho unos pasos que cada vez mas se hacian cercanos a donde se encontraban , la azabache estaba a punto de explotar de los nervios , inmediatamente el muchacho misterioso se paro firme , con la cabeza en alto a un lado de la cueva esperando el momento indicado para atacar, los ojos de este muchacho dieron un pequeño destello , y sus labios dieron una sondrisa burlona .

-Es hora-fruncio el seño – ahora van a pagar lo que me hizieron ¡!- grito a todo pulmon intentando atacar , cuando de pronto alguien lo golpeo fuerte en la cabeza , haciendo que el muchacho se cayera de espaldas (estilo anime) .

-p-pero si es – un suspiro aliviador salio de los labios de la chica-Miroku- ha que alivio ¡miroku!

Estaba muy preocupada – la chica corrio a abrazar a su amigo derramando una lagrima llena de alegria en las ropas del monje quien de inmediato intersepto ese gesto ,se conmovio y la abrazo con cariño.

- Señorita kagome como la hemos extrañado – hablo el monge regalandole una sondrisa sincera y de aprecio ..-inmediatamente despues comenzaron a oirse otra vez unas voces a lo lejos que iban acercandoce mas y mas hacia donde kagome y miroku estaban –No podemos encontrarlo!- se oyo la voz de una mujer acercandoce a toda prisa y de un niño pequeño encima de su hombro montados sobre kirara, sin duda se trataba de sango y shipo.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo la chica con un gesto de preocupación .

-Inuyasha se perdio en todo el dia no habido señales de el- afirmo el monje con cara de preocupación y cruzando los brazos.

-¡inuyasha esta en peligro tal y como en mi sueño , kikio esta apunto de hacerle daño debo ir antes de que eso suceda—penso preocupada la azabache y continuo diciendo-Debemos ir a las cuevas del destino – hablo en forma de orden, haciendo que los presentes se asombraran de su actitud , guardaran silencio y la siguieran sin preguntar nada solo que …..

-kagome da miedo - todos tubieron ese mismo pensamiento y se miraron entre si .

-hayy quien me golpeo, ha fue ese maldito monje , pero donde estara la chica- exclamo el muchacho de ojos marrones.

-ha asi que ya despertaste – hablo el monje sarcasticamente , tomando la atencion de todos los precentes quienes regresaron a ver de reojo al joven.

-¿ahora que estas bien dime cual es tu nombre , porque te escondias? Pregunto la chica inocentemente mientras ponia una mano en el hombro de aquel muchacho que aunque aturdido y desorientado intento en su momento protejerla .

-No me toques , seguro que eres una mas de aquellos bandidos que me atacaron!- exclamo el joven con dureza y apartandose de la chica quien primero la miro con desconcierto pero enseguida se torno muy enfadada , mirando fijamente aquel muchacho le dijo-Estabien no me interesa puedes regresar a tu tonta cueva nosotros ya nos vamos –exclamo la joven azabache con los puños recogidos y parandose firme frente a aquel muchacho.

-Ademas quien sabe cuanto tiempo nos tome encontrar las dichosas cuevas- dijo sarcastica .

-¿Qué cuevas? Pregunto el joven adolorido, tratando de levantarse del piso.

-Las cuevas del destino-exclamo sango

-Yo les podria ayudar a encontrarlas-exclamo el muchacho ruborizado, mirando a kagome , jamas ninguna chica le habia parecido tan hermosa pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion fue su carácter , pero ademas de eso tenia un motivo oculto por lo que queria ir con los muchachos.

-Bien ¡!entonces ya esta resuelto vamos a partir en este mismo instante –exclamo miroku sin darse cuenta que kagome aun seguia enojada,y cuando la vio la piel se le paralizo –E-estabien ya bamonos-dijo el monje tratando que huir de la mirada acosadora de kagome.

Los chicos pasaron montaña tras montaña hasta que …..

-¿Me vas a decir tu nombre o tengo que llamarte extraño? Pregunto la chica irritada .

-Me llamo sentaro- aladio la cabeza , y luego sus mejillas se ruborizaron al mirar al rostro de la chica.

-Soy kagome, el es shipo, ella sangoy aquel monje se llama miroku- mutuamente se presentaron hasta que llegaron a una quebrada llena de cadaveres y al otro lado de la ladera se encontraba una cueva enorme , -Es AQUÍ –sango lo escucho e hizo que kirara se desviara del camino dirijiendose hacia el sitio…..

El sol desaparecia poco a poco hasta que se dieron cuenta que ya habia anochesido..

Ya entrando a la cueva los chicos se dieron cuenta de que existian varias entradas eran siete en total cada una con una puerta y una llave diferente…..

-Tenemos que dividirnos –exclamo miroku , todos asintieron con la cabeza y cada uno habrio una puerta .

La puerta de sango:

Kohaku estaba peleando en dentro de la habitacion contra naraku ,un gemido se escucho a la distancia que lleno de horror a su pobre hermana quien fue a ayudar a su querido hermano , logrando matar a naraku , pero su hermano se encontraba muerto dando el ultimo suspiro de dolor antes de partir al mas alla se desvanecio …

La puerta de shipo:

El padre de shipo se encontraba muerto con la piel desgarrada , shipo fue a abrazar a su padre cuando de pronto llegaron los hermanos relampago y lo golpearon, enseguida cogieron el cuerpo calaberico de su padre y lo llevaron a la hoguera donde fue cruelmente azado y deborado a la vista de su pequeño hijo.

La puerta de miroku:

Sango estaba paseando alegremente con miroku cogidos de la mano hasta que la mano de miroku comenso a temblar , lamentablemente no la pudo controlar y absorvio a sango , luego de que seria el tambien absorbido junto con todo lo que estaba cerca de el .

La puerta de sentaro:

Hermana? Eres tu…..Sentaro!...corrieon a abrazarse hasta que …dos hombres muy extraños lo golpearon llevandose lejos a su pequeña e indefensa hermana la cual tenia un parecido casi exacto a kagome …..

La puerta de kagome :

Kikio e inuyasha estaban abrazados besandose desesperadamente hasta que kikio abrio el lumbral del infierno ,se lo llevo para hacerle compania en toda la eternidad dejando escuchar a lo lejos una risa sicopata y diabolica.

Los muchachos se encontraban perdidos en sus mas grandes temores ,era tal y como kagome predijo ..pero no se habian percatado que inuyasha y kiko habian entrado por su cuenta a la misma cueva tomando caminos diferentes .

Puerta de kikio:

Kikio estaba frente a kagome e inuyasha este besaba profundamente a la chica de los ojos chocolates ,mientras ella le correspondia haciendo lo mismo , un momento se separo de el pidiendo sus almas debuelta la sacerdotiza muerta grimio un grito de dolor hasta que la chica cambio su personalidad e hizo que inuyasha usara el colmillo de acero para enviarla al otro mundo…..

Puerta de inuyasha :

Kikio y kagome estaban en peligro a manos de Naraku , quien mato a kikio dando una risa sadica mientras lo hacia , de inmediato observo que pretendia hacerle lo mismo a kagome , lanzo su mejor ataque , no fue suficiente asi que decidio sacrificar su vida con tal de salvarla…..

El ambiente se ilumino de pronto inuyasha se quedo atonito y escucho unos pasos que se acercaban hacia el diciendo:

¿asi que darias la vida por la mujer que amas? Pregunto sarcasticamente un anciano de barba y traje blanco-claro que si –musito el mitad bestia –le prometi que la protejeria pero según veo esto fue solo una ilucion-jajajajaj hasta que te diste cuenta , veras en esta cueva solo puede despejarse la ilucion que tengas intentando cambiar la ilucion, tal y como tu acabas de hacer ,¿me pregunto si tus amigos ya salieron del trance?- hablo con curiosidad el anciano que se quedo mirando la cara sorprendida de inuyasha….

-keff, acaso no me vas a decir nada mitad bestia asi piensas defender a tu mujer-la cara de inuyasha se ruborizo quien de inmediato se disgusto por su comentario.

-¡como puede hablar de mi como si me conociera ¡!-exclamo molesto el mitad bestia .

-NO pero conosco tu corazon y con eso me basta para saber que tu en realidad amas a esa chica-respondio el anciano mientras caminaba desvaneciendoce en la niebla que estaba al otro lado de la cueva , ladeo la cara hacia donde se encontraba inuyasha –ahhh- por cierto si quieres saber como librarte de tu maldicion deberias hacerlo- el peliplata se quedo pensando en que se refiria no entendio nada y siguio , mientras que ….

Mientras que kagome aun seguia en su trance:

-no! Kikio maldita , no te llevaras al hombre que amo ….

Corrio con desesperacion hacia donde ellos estaban e hizo que inuyasha reaccionara viendola llena de lagrimas corrio a abrazarla .

-jamas te dejare- dijo inuyasha con una voz tan tierna , la tomo de la cintura y se alejaron dejando a la sacerdotiza muerta que intentaba salir del inframundo pero se quedo atrapada dando un grito de dolor y llanto.

Kagome miro que la habitacion se iluminaba las fuentes estaban alli pero les faltaba el liquido entonces y fue en busca de inuyasha ….

Mientras que sango se levanto recogiendo a su fallecido hermano en sus brazos , lo enterro cerca de la tumba de sus padres y dio un suspiro consolador –espero que haora descances querido hermanito kohaku- y se alejo lentamente ….el panorama se ilumino , se dio cuenta que solo era una alucinacion unas fuentes estaban alli pero les faltaba el agua entonces siguio en busca de sus amigos …

Miroku mientras tanto soñaba que se encontraba en medio de la nada , con un panorama lleno de obscuridad , el monje lo que hizo fue arrepentirse y admitir que a la unica que siempre a amado es a sango. De pronto salio del trance de igual forma la fuentes no tenian el liquido y prefirio seguir su camino.

Sentaro miraba como se llevaban a su hermana , decidio ir en busca de ella costara lo que costar el no se rendiria hasta que logro encontrarla .de igual manera la historia se repitio , se recogio los hombros y fue en busca de los demas.

Shipo mientras tanto observaba la cruel esena , y decidio tomar venganza contra ellos , aparecieron sus amigos y le ayudaron a exterminar a esos malvados .(las fuentes no tenian agua )

Entonces sigui su camino hasta dar con sus amigos el pequeño zorrito.

Kikio no salia del trance gritos espantosos se escuchaban en todas partes los mismos que llegaron a los oidos de inuyasha quien decidio ir a socorrerla ,de a poco ella salio del trance pero con la ayuda que le brindo el mitad bestia , cuando desperto tenia una mirada perturbadora , lo aparto de ella bruscamente .

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con ira la sacerdotiza muerta .

-Escuche tus gritos , pense que estaria s en péligro-dijo preocupado el peliplata-

-ha que tonto eres –dijo con una risa sarcastica

Kikio miro a su alrededor eran las fuentes y estaban llenas de agua pero con el miedo de perder la vida decidio:

Kikio:¿quieres venir? Dijo con una sondrisa finjida

Inuyasha :¿Qué sucede kikio te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado….

-solo quiero que bebas esta agua por mi –le mostro una de las fuentes pero este se nego a hacerlo

-ah entonces lo hare yo!- lo miro de reojo y este le impidio que lo hiciera tomandose el mismo el liquido, el mismo que segundos despues cayo al piso.

-jajajajaj asi que ese no era- una risa macabra vino de la voz de la sacerdotiza muerta .

Kagome que pasaba por alli escucho su risa macabra y entro a toda prisa encontro a inuyasha tirado en el piso tal y como lo soño su sueño se cumplio …..

-no-no-¡! Grito desesperada

Maldita como fuiste capaz ¡! Exclamo kagome con ira se dirigio hacia la sacerdotiza muerta y le pego una cachetada que la hizo caer hacia atrás contra la fuente haciendola quedar inconciente .

_**Nota de autor :el proximo capi si es el final jamas pense q me demoraria tanto losiento pero ya lo termino solo q trato de alcanzarme para todo lo q tengo que hacer siganla leyendo plissssssss**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

_Kagome que pasaba por alli escucho su risa macabra y entro a toda prisa encontro a inuyasha tirado en el piso tal y como lo soño su sueño se cumplio ….._

_-no-no-¡! Grito desesperada_

_Maldita como fuiste capaz ¡! Exclamo kagome con ira se dirigio hacia la sacerdotiza muerta y le pego una cachetada que la hizo caer hacia atrás contra la fuente haciendola quedar inconciente ._

-inuyasha – la chica de los ojos azabaches se acercon con pasos torpes al lugar donde yacia su amado , mirando la palida cara que este tenia le quito el vaso que tenia de aquel nectar que le ¿habia provocado la muerte? , ella no estaba segura de lo que ocurria pero su unica reaccion fue acercarse al pecho frio de aquel muchacho y recostarse en el …

No se dio cuenta que ella y sus amigos habian pasado toda la noche encerrados en la cueva , mientras tanto kagome aun estaba posada sobre el cuerpo de aquel hombre , y a la izquierda de ellos se encontraba la sacerdotiza calaberica inconciente apoyando su cabeza levemente ensangrentada por aquel golpe involuntario que le propino kagome la noche anterior.

la obscuridad de la noche comenzaba a desvanecerce y con la huida de esta comenzaba a llegar la madugada .

FLASHBAK-

Kagome se alejaba lentamente del cuerpo de aquel joven desperesandose poco a poco de lo mal que habia dormido en el suelo cuando de pronto noto que el cuerpo inmovil de aquel muchacho se convirtio en el cachorrito que habia encontrado con la anciana kaede y que tanto insistia en seguirla , el cuerpo de la joven empezo a paralizarse de la impresión , la chica no hizo mas que tartamudiar el nombre de inuyasha, sus ojos se comensaron a llenar de gotitas salinas que recorrian su rostro hasta llegar a tocar el piso.

FIN DEL FLASHBAK-

-Aun aquí – gruño un viejito mal humorado, esta vez no se trataba de aquel anciano que visito aquella noche a inuyaha era un sujeto con una apariensia demasiado familiar para kagome , ella sentía haberlo visto antes pero aun asi tenia miedo , las cosas que le acavaban de pasar en esos momentos la dejaron marcada desgarrandole el corazon .

-Quiero que tu y todos tus amigos salgan de aquí ¡!- bocifero el anciano quien se encontraba verdaderamente enojado , ya que ellos habian profanado un sitio sagrado y no era apto que "gente corriente " andara recorriendo esos lugares.

-¿Quién es usted? –pregunto la muchacha nerviosamente pues aun no sabia porque Inuyasha había sufrido esa transformación tan repentina ademas se encontraba frente a un sujeto muy extraño mas bien este se parecia al hombre que vio en su sueño premonitorio.

-¡!No me molestes niña, solo vete y deja este lugar te puede hacer mucho daño te lo advierto si te quedas aquí acabaras de la misma forma que yo acaso no te lo advertí ¡!...

-kagome guardo silencio por unos instantes, respiro profundamente tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado –¿me lo advertiste? Cuestiono con una mirada desafiante y dirigiéndose frente a el con pasos firmes y llenos de dureza.

-lo recuerdo bien - lo que me anunciaste en aquel sueño fue…..

–¡!que si no llegaba a tiempo matarían a los seres que amo! –

-contesto molesta y llena de lagrimas -, sentía una culpa que la agobiaba su mente comenzó a divagar imágenes borrosas ….trataba de recordar algo ¿importante? …..

_Kagome mi querida kagome no puedo decirte esto en persona haci que lo escribiré para que no sea tan dolorosa la despedida…._

_Mi felicidad esta con kikio y tengo la obligación de protegerla te extrañare no te olvides de mi que yo nunca te olvidare…_

-En ese momento se le venían las últimas imágenes de su dolorosa despedida-

- su mente se hacia mas clara tratando de recordar- la chica estaba puesta las dos manos sobre su cabeza ya que esas imágenes le provocaban un tremendo dolor en su cabeza-

_¡Pero tú que haces aquí cachorrito! Recuerdo que te había dejado en tu época,-¿porque insistes tanto en seguirme asta aquí ah ya veo pásate toda la noche con migo verdad?..._

_Traes una carta muy extraña, ah esta muy mal escrita de quien será ¿?._

…_.kagome espérame en el pozo esta noche, por favor necesito que vengas, es algo muy importante….._

_-p-por favor debes ayudarme, eres la única en el mundo que puede hacerlo-_

I…..Inuyasha…tú - trataste de decírmelo- susurro la joven con la mirada baja y el flequillo tapándole sus ojos chocolates.

Tú trataste de decirme –

.Tu intentaste decirme y no te escuche ¡! Apretó sus manos fuerte mente y las alzo nerviosamente hasta su pecho apretándolo con aun más fuerza, acercándose al cuerpo inerte de aquel muchacho.

-no preste atención, no tenia idea de lo que estabas sufriendo – sus lagrimas cayeron sobre el cuerpo de aquel muchacho dejando de alguna manera conmovido a aquel anciano quejumbroso quien también estaba apunto de llorar por el acto tan conmovedor.

- L…lo siento – derramo una gota tan pura sobre la boca de aquel muchacho.-

-Mi amor no me dejes te necesito ¡! Dio un grito lleno de dolor, desesperación y tantos otros sentimientos encontrados por aquel fatídico instante - seguía llorando sobre el cuerpo apretándolo fuertemente que no se dio cuenta lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-el cuerpo de Inuyasha comenzó a brillar y luego a palpitar cosa que la mucha se sorprendió y empezó a retirarse de su pecho pero aun sin contacto físico miraba fijamente su rostro que comenzaba a cambiar poseyendo un soplo de vida :su piel volvió a ser cálida, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas, colmillo de acero comenzó a palpitar….

-Lamentablemente a la vez que iba reaccionado Inuyasha kikio también salía de su trance , percibió lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y quiso aprovechar el momento para darse a la fuga caminando en cuclillas hacia la salida…..

-¡!¿Ha donde vas mujer? ¡! Pregunto el anciano viéndola de reojo, se había percatado de sus intenciones.

-¡¿Qué te importa?! -Contesto groseramente y frunciendo el ceño- , mientras tanto kagome no le presto la mínima atención a lo que hacia kikio y siguió cuidando de Inuyasha.

-Tu perteneces aquí no iras a ninguna parte- contesto determinante el anciano ..

-Q-que ¿? Jajajaj ¿Por qué iba yo a quedarme aquí?

- ya tengo lo que necesito para volver a la vida –

-ha ¡! Crees que me detendrás – dijo sarcásticamente la sacerdotisa muerta.

-Lo he repetido varias veces este es un lugar sagrado- el hombre de avanzada edad fulmino con la mirada a kikio.

-Lo que no he dicho es que para que ese elipsir que pretendes llevarte no se hace nada mas y nada menos que….. con las almas pecadoras que entran en esta cueva , las almas pecadoras y egoístas como tu kikio.- Finalizo de hablar el anciano .

-deja de decir tonterías viejo ¡!- kikio pretendía alejarse del lugar cuando sintió en su espalda un objeto delgado con una energía sobrenatural era el bastón de lentejuelas doradas de aquel sabio que la alcanzo haciéndola dar un desgarrador gemido de dolor además de hacerla desaparecer al instante, transformando su esencia en agua…

Q-que fue eso ¿? Pregunto sorprendida la chica de los ojos chocolates al ver tan inesperada escena.

-Kagome! Gritaron los muchachos al unisonó

M-muchachos –susurro la chica dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde se escuchaban las voces.

-kagome- dijo sango

-S-señorita kagome esta bien ¿? –pregunto miroku preocupado viendo el estado de la muchacha.

-kagomeeeeeee- se lanzo shipo de un salto hacia el hombro de kagome abrazándola cariñosa e inocentemente del cuello, casi dejándola sin respirar.

-ha-h-h- se escuchaba suspiros y pasos veloces acercándose –era menomaru-

-kagome, kagome ¡! ¿Cómo estas kagome ¿? Pregunto el chico casi pálido y verdaderamente preocupado por el bienestar de la niña además de que se había quedado al último.

-kagome asintió con la cabeza haciendo tranquilizar a sus amigos -

-muy bien gracias , no se preocupen estoy bien , ustedes donde habían estado- pregunto intrigada por saber lo habían pasado haciendo sus amigos mientras ella no estaba-

-todos fingieron demencia mirando hacia el techo y contestaron al unisonó-nada – kagome los miro perpleja por el raro comportamiento de sus acompañantes , pero no insistió a tener una respuesta, los muchachos y kagome se voltearon mirando fijamente a la fuente se dieron cuenta que nadie estaba adentro de aquel cuarto mas que kagome.

Sabemos que kikio fue transformada en un componente mas del elipsir que aumenta los años de vida , pero aquel anciano misterioso que habia acompañado a la muchacha durante toda la madrugada ya no estaba y lo mas impactante para todos fue que el cuerpo de Inuyasha tambien habia desaparecido ¿acaso el hombre de avanzada edad se lo habia llevado? Seria este uno mas de los ingredientes de la fuente de la juventud….

-kagome quien estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo de pronto sintió una leve impresión de que alguien la rodeaba con sus brazos…-No nunca te voy a dejar- susurro una voz masculina cerca de su oído, la chica se voltio dándose cuenta de que se trataba de …..

_**Nota de autor : hola aquí estoy otra vez ya he regresado la verdad es que las tareas me atormentan y no me han dejado escribir en paz perdonen por la tardanza me pase escribiendo esto para ustedes una noche de sabado jaja **_

_**Aumento el misterio losiento crei acabar pronto pero en realidad el final se me hizo mas largo de lo esperado .. pero les dejo la conti y el capi finalen la tarde los quiero….**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**¿Mi amor es una ilucion? **_

_**-capitulo final**_

-kagome quien estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo de pronto sintió una leve impresión de que alguien la rodeaba con sus brazos…-No nunca te voy a dejar- susurro una voz masculina cerca de su oído, la chica se voltio dándose cuenta de que se trataba de una ilusión que le jugaba su mente ya que esta deseaba tanto que esto suceder , pero se dio cuenta que los únicos que estaban alli era ella y sus amigos ¿acaso todo lo que paso fue una ilusiónmás producida por esas extrañas cuevas? ¿ Todo lo que vivió kagome en esos instantes fue solo una pesadilla?...

-E-es hora de irnos- anuncio miroku en un tono serio

-M-miroku tiene razonkagome ya vamonos- hablo shipo con un tono de tristeza hacia kagome .

-kagome ya deja de tocar el piso ¿que no te das cuenta que no hay nadie aquí? Afirmo la exterminadora mirando fijamente los ojos de kagome.

-eso no es cierto ,inuyasha estuvo aquí con migo ¡! Yo estuve a su lado durante todo este tiempo- alzo la voz molesta, mirando con determinación a sus demás amigos quienes por lo sucedido en "la noche de las alucinaciones" nadie le creía.

-kagome es hora de irnos- hablo la exterminadora de una manera tierna tratando de consolar a la muchacha , enredo su mano con la de su amiga haciendo que esta saliera pero con la vista fija hacia donde " según ella había pasado la noche con inuyasha"..todos los demás decidieron guardar silencio mientras seguían a ambas muchachas dirigiéndose a la salida…..

_El tiempo había transcurrido kagomeasistía a sus clases con más regularidad, que antes pero aun sentía que le faltaba una pieza importante de su vida …._

-Kagome me puedes prestar tu esfero un momento- inquirioEri con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-estabien- respondió la chica mientras miraba distraídamente la ventana recordaba aquella vez que inuyasha casi la mata de un susto sobándose la cabeza con sus pies.

- ahh por fin sondrieskagome , ya me estaba empezando a preocupar- hablo Yuca sarcásticamente interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la azabache.

-D-de que hablas yuca- tartamudeo la chica sorprendida, mas sus amigas solo asintieron con la cabeza y dieron una pequeña sonrisa…..

-Estudiantesterminaron las clases pueden salir –anuncio la profesora

La chica de cabellos negros azulados caminaba alrededor del árbol sagrado mirándolo con tristeza y melancolía en esos momentos no podía decir a nadie cuanto el chico orejas de perro le había hecho falta,así se la paso semanas desde que lo vio por última vez; La tarde se ocultaba y con la huida de esta por fin llego la noche.

- aun no puedo olvidarte , es tonto pensar que lo haría si tu formas una parte importante de mi vida – pensó la muchacha mientras se dirigía hacia su acolchonada y cómoda cama para dormir..

(EL SUEÑO DE KAGOME)

-Q-Quien eres tu – susurro la muchacha de nuevo se encontraba en el lugar de su sueño premonitorio, la azabache sostuvo el aire callando las próximas palabras que iba pronunciar viéndose interrumpida por una mano cadavérica que tocaba su hombro.

-Así que eres tú de nuevo- afirmo dando una mirada fría .

-ahora que vienes a decirme-¡¿sabes que por tu culpa el hombre que amo murió ?!

-Q..uien te dijo tal cosa muchacha –

-yo lo único que hice era advertirte, que la vida de tus amigos corría peligro y del hombre que amas ¡!

-Q-que se supone que iba hacer – respondió con la mirada baja.

- estar allí –contesto el anciano

-porque si no sirvió de nada ya vez que nada cambio el ya no está aquí – hablo la azabache.

En aquel momento veía el cuerpo del joven era sorprendente me alegra haberte llevado has roto mi condena ya que yo era el que tenía que pasar la eternidad cuidando aquellas venditas fuentes; tu purificaste el veneno que invadía su cuerpo cuando estuviste abrazada a el toda la noche ,lo regresaste a su apariencia normal gracias a la lagrima tan pura que vertiste en su boca. Gracias a eso y a que por tu acción las fuentes ya no tienen ningún efecto tu poder invadió toda la cueva, ahora soy libre.

-¿Dónde está inuyasha?- pregunto ansiosa la azabache.

-El mato a la bruja que le hizo el hechizo, el mismo día que despertó de su trance y después regreso a tu época.

-A mi época ¿?-contesto dudosa.

-si ha estado cuidándote desde entonces, no se anima a decirte…..

-decirme que ¿? Kagome se acercaba más al anciano pero observaba a este desvanecerse con el viento.

Kagome , kagome … despierta …..Abre los ojos – susurro una voz ronca pero se dirigió a ella de una manera tierna y moviéndola suave mente para que se despertara….

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron lentamente, estaba reciéndespertándose por lo que miraba todo a su alrededor borroso aunque se fijó en una silueta roja al abrir los ojos lentamente se encontró muy cerca de una sonrisa y unos ojos dorados que hacían palpitar su corazón ¿acaso era?

I-inuyasha – musito en voz baja y verdaderamente sorprendida…

-N-no no otra vez, estoy alucinando ¿verdad?, según ella era un holograma…

-FLASBAK-

Inuyasha tomo repentinamente la mano de kagome , haciendo que esta bajara la guardia y se concentrara a ver los ojos dorados de aquel chico ..

P-pero no puede ser tu…tartamudeo la muchacha , sorpresivamente inuyasha se acercó a kagome uniendo sus labios sensuales y varoniles con los de ella provocando que ambos corazones latieran al mismo tiempo , velocidad y frecuencia .

-No te avandonare recuerdas- afirmo inuyashaviéndola fijamente y haciendo que esta se ruborizara de tal forma que sus mejillas parecían dos tomates y su cuerpo se estremecía mas y mas.

-solo vine a decirte que te amo, no quiero, no puedo y no dejare de estar a tu lado como alguna vez tú me lo dijiste me quedare con trigo para siempre,al ver que inuyasha se acercaba de nuevo esta vez para besarla más apasionadamente …..

**Nota de autor**

_**Y con un beso mas de amor este cuento se ha acabado , espero que les haya gustado y le dedico el final a Rosekagome22 y JenniSfru quienes han estado**__** pendientes de la historia hasta su final **__**las quiero chicas ¿Qué seria yo sin su apoyo? , ha y un saludo y abrazote grande para**__** mi **__**zensei donde quiera que este lo respeto mucho muchas gracias la próxima me esforsare mas como lo prometihaora me toca a mi leerlas abrazos y besos chaooooooooo nos volveremos a ver pronto gracias …**_


End file.
